Just like magic
by Reooo
Summary: Au set after the Blue bird , Six months after Lisbon left to DC .one shot . Disclaimer : don't own any thing .


_A soulmate is a person whom you have a connection the moment you meet , one so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before and this connection develop over time you experience love so deep and strong yet so complex , that you begin to doubt if you have ever truly loved any one prior ._

 _By Unknown ._

* * *

 _She filled her coffe mug and took her seat on the kitchen counter staring at the beautiful garden and white picket fence and a hand on her shoulder startled her but when he smiled and kissed her cheek she smiled back ._

' _I am going to be late again tonight Teresa ..you know a new Job ' Pike said ._

 _She forced another smile and nodded ._

' _Of course ..you always understand me Teresa ..we make a great team '._

 _Lisbon flinched as he said so but he was already gone and what a stupid thing to say .. Pike and her had never been a team ..she had only ever had one partner who was Patrick Jane .. What was bothering her about Pike was that he was so nice and so damn professional and horribly ordinary ..he reminded her of her when she first started her career but the thing was that that person had gone a long time ago .. since she had met Patrick Jane ._

 _Life with him was so quiet ..full of work days and passed so slowly ..yes slow life that's what she would call it ._

 _She had left Austin six months ago and she already felt like she had left a century ago .. she couldn't dare call Jane after every thing he said on the plane and she only heard about him from Cho or Wiley ._

 _He's quiet ..that's what they had both said but she had heard the worry in Cho's voice when he said so because both of them probably knew what did a quiet Jane mean ._

… _._

 _She arrived to work late ..she hadn't lost her discipline but more of a disinterest .. she could only remember the reason she woke up every morning earlier than she had to just to have time to make her hair and put her makeup and find a nice thing to wear but since she he wasn't there any more she didn't have to do that anymore ._

 _Her new job was respectable a nice office and a nice boss .. she didn't hate it but suddenly the complaints and paper work she received because of Jane stunts had became much more interesting and the drink she hid in her desk became much more at hand than before ._

… _._

 _She didn't see any body ..only blackness ..sweet ruptured light then complete darkness .._

' _Doctor ..is she alright ?' Pike asked and the doctor sighed ' She will be fine ..she just had a strong concussion and a broken arm ..some bruises but she should wake up soon '._

 _Pike fell into a chair ..The driver of the trunk said that she was the one that broke the light and that he hit the break immediately but he couldn't stop the collision ._

 _Pike couldn't understand , she was one of the best drivers he had ever seen and she never actually reached the speed limit in all the times he knew her .. she was very responsible person ._

…

 _The nurse came out and smiled to him ' she is going to be fine ' she said and he thanked her '._

 _But before she left she looked over her shoulder ' Sir do you have a daughter ?' she asked and he shook his head ._

' _I am sorry but she had been calling for some girl named Jane so I assumed she was your daughter '._

 _Pike nodded and sighed heavily .. he had thought that she had recovered from that bloody Jane disease because she never mentioned him since she came to DC except for that one time he had heard her whispering the name in her sleep , but he didn't allow himself to think much of it ..she had to be over him ..because now she was his not Jane ._

 _He didn't know how long he had been there in the waiting room , he couldn't see her and still couldn't leave ..he didn't what to do any more ..it's like all their time together was him trying to make her happy but the problem was that until now she even told him that she loved him even after he did and her smiles never reached her eyes ._

 _He kept asking her when should they marry but she never gave him a date ..at least for the first two weeks after her arrival she could fake enthusiasm about it but she hadn't even bothered that a while ago and he couldn't help think that they had both made a big mistake_

… _._

' _I tell lies and I trick people to avoid the truth of how I feel '._

' _And the idea of letting any body close to me is terrifying for obvious reasons '._

' _The truth is that I can't imagine waking up knowing that I won't see you..the truth is that I love you '._

 _Just after they had taken Jane and she started taking deep breathes when she was about to get up and follow him she received the message from Pike and it was some poetic line or some thing you could read in a fortune cookie about destiny and new life ._

 _At the time she had thought that it was about Pike and the life he promised her ..that a new life waiting for her was her destiny and the only way to move on ..so she accepted her destiny and decided to go on with her trip convincing herself that what she had just heard from Jane was one last trick ..he could do any thing even fake tears .. she wasn't going to let herself go back to that again but she didn't now that it could have meant a new life with Jane with a whole chapter of blood and pain behind ._

… _._

 _Pike fell asleep in his chair in the waiting room to wake up to some one calling his name ' Cho ..what are you doing here ?.. is Jane ..'._

 _Cho took the seat next to him ' Yes Jane is here ..he is with her now '._

' _You came from Austin ..How did you know ?' Pike asked a little confused ._

' _I didn't understand much he wasn't in good state of mind but I think She was talking to Jane when that happened .. he was running out of the building when I almost hit him with my car in front of the FBI parking lot .. I couldn't leave him alone and had to make sure she was alright '._

 _Pike didn't bother asking how they knew the hospital ..FBI always had it's ways so he closed his eyes and sighed heavily ..he didn't know what to say to that and may be silence would be the best course in this situation ._

…

 _He sneaked his way In her room and silently stood beside her caressing her hand and watching her bruised face .. she should have never called him ._

 _He was lying on the couch a lone in the dark bullpen after every body said good bye , he watched them go with a fake smile ..he knew they were all worried about him but he was stuck in a deep dark whole again and the only one that could get him out was the same person that put him there .. that's true the song he once heard .you only know you love her when you let her go . the problem was that he still couldn't let her go ..she was the one who left and refused his love .. maybe he was too messed up to be loved .. he couldn't really blame her._

 _He never felt truly alone in the world after he met Lisbon even when he was on the island he had some thing to connect him to this earth ..some one he knew that would cry for him if he died but now he was truly alone ._

 _He saw her picture on his Phone's screen and couldn't believe his eyes .he had thought she had completely forgot his name ._

' _Lisbon ' it was more of a whisper ._

' _Jane .. I made a terrible mistake .. I was so angry ' she said her voice was almost hysterical and It seemed like she was crying ._

' _Lisbon .. you need to calm down ..what are you doing ..are you drunk ?' she really sounded a little tipsy ._

' _I am on my way to the dream house ..white picket fence and all you know ..but guess what ? I hate it ..it's so dull 'she screamed and Jane rose to his feet ..he didn't know what to do ._

' _Lisbon ..please listen to me ..you need to pull over on the side of the road and we can talk then ok ..please 'he begged but she didn't seem to be hearing him ._

' _I love you too ' she said slowly and closed his eyes and let a tear fall on his cheek and he could hear her soft sobbing too ._

' _I don't kn…' she didn't get to finish what she was going to say and he heard a hard crashing noise and a scream ..her scream before the line was off ._

…

she opened her eyes and he was there on a chair in a corner in the room ..was it really him or her imagination she wasn't sure .

' Welcome back ' he said softly and rose from his chair and stood by her bed side and took her hand In his .

She looked at him then their intertwined hands and cried but this time from relief but she felt so exhausted and had a terrible headache and she felt too hot and her mouth dry so couldn't say anything and went on with the silent sobbing .

He knelt down beside the bed and wiped her tears and his sea blue eyes so gentle embracing her and she missed him so much .

' Relax ..you are safe here Teresa ..sleep ' he stroked her hair softly until she fell asleep again .

The next time she woke up Jane wasn't there ..pike was .

After he called the nurse and she was given the water she needed she felt a little fresh again .

' How are you doing Teresa ' he said and pointed toward the bandage on her head .

' Some pain but it's alright ..i guess ' she said and tried badly to smile .. he had never came and it was just another dream .

Pike sighed ' He was here.. , Cho too .. he is buying coffe and Jane left about half an hour ago '.

She was happy for a moment with the knowledge that he was there .. he came for her .

' We need to talk Teresa ..when you get better ' he said his voice soft but a little sad too and she sighed ' you are right ' her eyes blurred with unshed tears ..it was a mutual understanding and she already knew that things had already ended between them and that he knew that too and there was no point in making both of their lives miserable .

He nodded ' I need to go now ' he stood up and headed to the door when he heard her calling his name he looked over his shoulder .

' Marcus ..i am really sorry ' she said smiling a watery smile and he nodded with a sad smile him self and opened the door and left .

She had relished in the lonliness to cry and let the emotions of the six months out about Jane and pike and her life ..she didn't know what she was going to do now ..she felt lost ..a felling she hadn't felt since she was a little girl .

When the door opened and Jane was there ..he looked just like when he had came back from the island with the beard she liked and the bum look and his hair was longer than usual but she loved it any way although it was all messy .. he looked like he hadn't slept for a long time and not just one night .

He smiled 'Hey ' .

'Hi ' she said as she wiped her tears and ran a hand through her hair ..she was sure that she looked just as messy .

He walked towards her bed and she noticed the bag in his hand ' What is that ?' she asked .

He sat beside her and put his hand in the bag then stretched his arm to her with an apple .

She giggled then sniffed ' an apple '.

He nodded looking her exactly in the eyes ' gold and delicious '.

…..

Epilogue :

' He really bought you apples?' asked the teenage girl laughing.

'Yes .Ella . he had a way at making things better just like that ..so simple that it's almost magical .. I can't remember time when I wasn't in love with him 'Lisbon sighed in content at the memory as she hugged her pillow .

The girl nodded eagerly ' And what happened next ?' .

Lisbon blushed a little ' we talked not for long ..i can't remember when did we start kissing '.

' Mum ..' said the girl eyes widened not really wanting much details .

Lisbon giggled ' You should have seen uncle Cho's face when he caught us ..one of the few times I saw his poker face dropping ' .

They laughed together until they were interrupted by Jane and Charlie Jane entering the house wet and cold with their tools on their bags .

Jane looked at them sitting on the sofa and laughing for a second then smirked ' You were talking about me ' he stated .

Lisbon rolled her eyes ' Of course you would think so .. why are you wet ?'

Jane looked at his son and brunet twelve year old boy shrugged ' Mum will know any way ' .

Jane looked sheepishly at Lisbon ' The fishing went wrong and there was that scary big fish '.

Lisbon chuckled ' so .. pizza , any body ?' .she asked and the boy and girl yelled ' yes ' the girl left for ordering and the boy washing .

And as Lisbon walked past Jane he grabbed her arm ' come here Mrs Jane ' he leant to kiss her .

She smiled ' but you are wet ' .

He dared her to step further ' do you care ?'

She shook her head ' hell ..no 'and her lips met his for another passionate kiss .


End file.
